


HP ships oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gay Sirius Black, Good Slytherins, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Oneshots for what ships-Wolfstar (Remus x Sirius)-Linny (Luna x Ginny-Drarry (Draco x Harry)-Jily(James x Lily- Deamus (Dean x Seamus)-Panmione(Pansy x Hermione-Blarion (Blaise x Ron)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Thus is were you can request oneshots for different ships, they may not be the best since I have never written Linny, Hinny, Romione or panmione before. 

I will also do double ones like two ships in one oneshot, I don't do lemons or smut but I will try a with the smutt 

But I'm more comfortable doing FLUFF because it's cute and fun to write. 

Anyway let's get started! 

Welcome to my HP Ships oneshots hope you enjoy the gayness in this oneshot book. 

Word count : 88


	2. #1 Different Love - Drarry /Linny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first oneshot for this fanfic, I've had this idea in my head for weeks a while now but here we are hope you like it!
> 
> Summary: (it's fifth year) Ginny and Harry are dating but they each like someone else. 
> 
> ______________________________________

Welcome to my first oneshot for this fanfic, I've had this idea in my head for weeks a while now but here we are hope you like it!

Summary: (it's fifth year) Ginny and Harry are dating but they each like someone else. 

______________________________________

Third person pov

Of course ginny is happy she's finally dating harry potter but for some reason its different than she thought

She likes harry but as an older brother, but she loves someone else, but she doesn't want to tell harry

Harry is in the same perdicament, sure he loves ginny but in a sibling way not girlfriend way.

As they think thes they each decide to tell each other on during there date later that day.

Late that day... 

Ginny and harry are walking along the black lake both having something on their mind. 

"I need to tell you something" 

"can I tell you something" 

They both asked shocked that they said the same thing they both continue

"I love Luna" 

"I love Draco" 

They turn to each other shocked at the news but happy, smiling brightly they kiss each other on the cheek and go of to tell the person they love. 

With Harry... 

Harry pov

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' 

'I'm a literally dumb ass' 

'he won't like me back' 

These thoughts run through my head as I run down to Slytherin common room, I soon get there and see drack walk out alone. 

I can tell that he's liked we for a while but we couldn't be together before since I was dating ginny but now 

"Hey Malfoy" I yelled Smirking as he jumped, he turned around and blushed cherry red. 

"Potter" he said, I then walked closer to him, he walked closer as well,soon we were about arms length. 

"I love you Malfoy" I said blushing 

"I love you to Potter" he said smirking but blushing as well, we each had stupid happy smiles on our faces as we kissed. 

With Ginny... 

Ginny pov

I'm making my way through the school hoping to find luna soon, I thought about going to Ravenclaw Common room 

But she wouldn't be here maybe the library I shook my head at the thought no. 

I decided to go the great hall, I walk in and instantly spot her, she sitting alone at her house table. 

I swolled and nervously made my way over to her, she was reading a rather large book, with her wand in her hair keeping it out of the way. 

I soon make it to her, I stand behind her and about to tap her shoulder she turns around and smiles gently at me. 

"you have come to tell me something haven't you Ginny" he said sweetly 

"Y-Yes I have luna" I said nervously ringing my hands together 

"does it have something to do with your crush on me perhaps" she said I could tell she was smirking. 

I said no words but nodded my head, she then stood up 'she's leaving' I thought sadly. 

But instead of leaving a felt a pair of soft lips pressed against mine,i gasps and looked up it was luna 

She's kissing me 

Literally bloody kissing me 

As Im freaking out inside, luna Steps back and holds my hand in hers and she skips out of the great hall. 

Dragging me behind smiling like an idiot who's in love. 

______________________________________

The end 

I have finally finished this oneshot I hope you like it I've never written Drarry or Linny before but I hope this is OK 

Dont forget to comment feedback or ideas for me for future oneshots 

Bye! 

Word Count : 613


	3. #2 Late Night Visits - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: harry has a terrible nightmare and can't sleep so he goes to his boyfriends dorm instead...

Summary: harry has a terrible nightmare and can't sleep so he goes to his boyfriends dorm instead...

______________________________________

Harry Potter pov

I haven't slept well since that night in the graveyard, all I hear and see when I close my eyes to sleep is cedrics corpse and voldemort returning.

I hear a voice in a emotionless tone say "Kill the spare" over and over again,Of course I haven't told anyone not even Ron or Hermione.

This time I've had it, I then get out of my bed and over to my trunk I rummage through it, and found my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. 

I also put on my shoes and walked out of the dormitory, and down the stairs out of the common room. 

I then pull the cloak over me so I was covered, I pointed my wand at the map and said 

"I Somenly Swear That I am up to know good" 

Words then began to appear, and I began walking to my boyfriends common room. 

Soon I'm at the dungeons, I then get to the Slytherin Common room I take the cloak of me and say

"Mischief managed" the map disappears. 

I look at the portrait, it was awake we stared at each other before I said the password 

"Salazar" 

The portrait nodded and opened, quietly I walked in and made my way to Dracos form. 

As. I got there, I heard snoring from all the other beds, I quietly opened the door. 

And looked around until I found Dracos bed In the dark,i walked over quickly and stood next to his bed. 

His bed was huge but he was sleeping close to the edge of the bed proberly hoping that I will get I'm with him. 

So I did. 

I took of my cloak folded it and put in on his dresser as well as my wand and the map, I also took my shoes of. 

And then finally crawled under the covers with him, I felt him shift and bit and turn around. 

I then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pulled dhim close. 

For once that week I finally got a good night's sleep since cedric died. 

The end. 

I hoped you liked it this was my first Drarry oneshot hopefully it wasn't shit but anyway 

don't forget to comment feed back or any ideas since I haven't got many. 

Also sorry for it being short 

Bye! 

Word count : 412


	4. #3 You Are Enough - Blarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a request from false_heteros from Archives of our own so thank you
> 
> Summary : so Blaise and Ron started dating (its been two months) but Ron then starts to distince himself and Blaise wants to know why
> 
> So here we go! My first Blarion oneshot
> 
> This one is a bit angsty so yeah be prepared and I isn't know if this counts as a trigger warning so trigger warning (I guess)

So this is a request from false_heteros from Archives of our own so thank you

Summary : so Blaise and Ron started dating (its been two months) but Ron then starts to distince himself and Blaise wants to know why

So here we go! My first Blarion oneshot

This one is a bit angsty so yeah be prepared and I isn't know if this counts as a trigger warning so trigger warning (I guess) 

______________________________________

Third person pov 

Ron is happy, he is very happy, he had started dating Blaise Zabini two months ago and it's going strong, they have kept it a secret. 

Besides who would suspect them dating? 

Knowone that's what! 

But then something happened Ron started to distince himself from Blaise and that made Blaise worried about him. 

Blaise has tried to speak to him but he just kept running away from him,which now brings you up to date on what's happened. 

Ron pov 

I ran away from Blaise again I just there's a voice in my head that I just can't get out it says the same things over and over again. 

'your not worth it' 

'your siblings are better' 

'what would your mum think' 

'Blaise hates you' 

'Blaise pities you' 

'he doesn't love you knowone does' 

"arrhhh shut up shut up" I growled out as I put my hands up to my head trying to block out the voice. 

But it's right everything it's saying is right, I thought sadly, I felt tears make there way to my eyes and start to fall. 

I then decide to leave the common room and walk to the back lake, I leant up against the trunk of the tree facing the lake. 

Time skip... 

I don't know how long I've been here but I could tell that I had missed loads of classes. 

The sky was a pink with an orange tinge, I'm guessing it was just after 8pm or something. 

I lay on the grass the voice in my head still crowding my head, saying things that I know are true already. 

Then someone was calling my name in the distance, "Ron there you are" I instantly recognised the voice. 

"Blaise" I called out my voice groggy, I then felt him touch my hand, I smiled at him as he helped me sit up. 

I didn't look at him I jsut couldn't face him just thinking of the disappointed look on his face brought tears to my eyes. 

A few escaped and rolled down my cheeks, I felt blaises hand tilt my chin up instead of a disappointed face it was a loving and worried face. 

Then my emotions got the best of me I felt myself throwing my arms around him buried my face into his neck 

I wrapped my arms tightly round his shoulders bringing him closer to me, blaise did the same soon I found my self sitting in his lap. 

"I'm sorry" I cried still sobbing 

Balsie began to fub my back softly "why are you sorry love" he asked gently. 

"because I've been avoiding you I didn't want to but the voice in my head made me do it" I cried sobbing harder as I remembered the words. 

"oh no sorry baby i don't care that you've been avoiding me I'm jsut worried about you" Balsie said running his hand through my hair. 

I don't know how long we sat there but the next morning I was laying in blaises bed in Slytherin boys dormitory. 

Wrapped tightly in Blaises arms. 

The end 

_ _ - _ _ _ - - __ _ - _ - - _ - - - _ _- - - _ - __ - 

Finished I hope you have liked it sorry for the wait but thank yiu for requesting it was run to write blairon

Anyway don't forget to comment ideas for me to write 

Bye! 

Word count : 628


	5. #4 Random Headcannon - Panmione & Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while and I haven't written anything new for this oneshots book for months so here's a short one.,

So it's been a while and I haven't written anything new for this oneshots book for months so here's a short one.

Harry : I HATE YOU! (to draco)

Draco: I HATE YOU MORE! (to harry)

Hermione and Pansy are just sitting there listening to Harry and draco

Pansy : Do you think they'll ever get over their issues and realise they're into each other? (to Hermione) 

Hermione : *Kisses Pansy cheek* I'm sure they will we did. 

(In the background) 

Harry : EVIL SLYTHERIN SCUM!! (to draco) 

Draco : SELF RIGHTEOUS GRYFFINDOR PRAT!! (to Harry) 

Pansy : Yes, but we're not idiots 

The end 

It's not long sorry I haven't much ideas for Hermione and Pansy

Word count : 115


End file.
